Za kulisami Hobbita
by Optymistka
Summary: Logiczne wyjaśnienie zmiennych humorków i niespójnych wypowiedzi Thranduila w filmach PJ'a (mianowicie: ,,What you feel for that dwarf is not real", a pół godzinki później: ,,Because it was real"). A wszystkiemu winny Radagast i tajemnicza elfka. Crack stworzony dla Elleny 'Ell :D


**AN: Craczek ze szczególną dedykacją dla Elleny 'Ell, dzięki której historyjka ta powstała i od której Thranduil dostał majestatycznie brokatową pidżamkę :D**

* * *

\- I to na pewno zadziała? - Elfka ważyła w dłoni małą fiolkę z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. Radagast prychnął.

\- Oczywiście - zapewnił, ale, widząc, że kobieta dalej się waha, dodał: - Za drobną dopłatą jestem w stanie zorganizować małą demonstrację.

\- Ciekawe, w jaki sposób? - Delikatne usta wygięły się w drwiącym uśmieszku. - Jak udowodni mi pan, że ten eliksir faktycznie potrafi wywoływać konkretne humory u spożywającego? Płacąc jakiemuś miernemu aktorowi? Zapewne ludzkiemu na dodatek, bo żaden elf nie zgodziłby się na taką szopkę! Oczekuje pan, że uwierzę w takie coś? Ha! Poza tym, nie mam czasu, żeby obserwować przedstawienia.

Czarodziej ściągnął brwi, czując w sobie wzbierającą irytację. Doprawdy, dlaczego ludzie w dzisiejszych czasach byli takimi niedowiarkami? Dlaczego uważali, że wszyscy kłamią? Zlustrował jeszcze raz wysoką elfkę odzianą w drogie szaty i mruknął do siebie ciche przekleństwo. Jej postawa krzyczała ,,wysoko urodzona _Pani_ polityk". Jak to było? Ach tak: ,,Każdy mierzy swoją miarą". Będzie musiał dokładnie przeliczyć swoją zapłatę.

\- Tak więc żąda pani, abym znalazł testera, którego w miarę dobrze zna pani osobiście i który jest osobą na tyle znaną, aby wszelkie odchyły od normy nie uszły publicznej uwadze? Ponadto nie może on być kimś, kogo łatwo przekupić, tak? Chyba mam takiego kandydata.

Szare oczy elfki rozszerzyły się w ciekawości, a drwiący uśmiech spełzł jej z ust jak niepyszny. Radagast wreszcie trafił w czuły punkt. Bez słowa podając mu parę złotych monet, kobieta kiwnęła głową.

\- Napisz jego imię na kartce i to, jakie eliksiry podasz mu w kolejnych dniach. Albo nie! Eliksiry sama sobie wybiorę... Najpierw ma być irytacja, gniew albo złośliwość, taka chęć skrzywdzenia kogoś, coś bardzo niepozytywnego... A potem taka czułość, rozumie pan? Taka zupełna zmiana nastrojów, kompletnie nieuzasadniona! - zastrzegła podekscytowana elfka.

Gdy tylko dobili interesu, Radagast skrzywił się. Już żałował tego biednego elfa, którego ta kobieta sobie upatrzyła na męża. Co to w ogóle za pomysł kontrolować czyjeś emocje? Przecież te eliksiry to on sprzedawał jako ekstazę! Czasem małżonkom, którzy nie czuli już dawnej miłości naturalnie, a nie chcieli się rozwodzić, a czasem masochistom, którzy pragnęli poczuć prawdziwą rozpacz bez widocznych znaków na ciele, ale nigdy takim wrednym babom.

\- Nisko upadłeś, przyjacielu - westchnął do siebie. - No, ale teraz nie można wybrzydzać. Inaczej nigdy bym nie uzbierał złota na nowe sportowe sanie, prawda? Zawody znowu wygrałby ten głupi laluś - Rabitman. Czasem trzeba wybierać mniejsze zło, nie?

Ptak mieszkający na jego kapeluszu zaćwierkał, zgadzając się ze zdaniem Radagasta.

* * *

Thranduil obudził się z kacem, jakiego nie miał co najmniej od paru tysięcy lat. Jęcząc żałośnie, powoli otworzył oczy.

\- Panie?

\- Powiedz, Legolasowi, żeby nie czekał ze śniadaniem - mruknął do służącego, który jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca przy jego łóżku.

\- ...Panie?

\- O co chodzi, Galionie?

Gdy tylko usłyszał swój własny zirytowany ton, skrzywił się lekko. Przecież te cholerne pulsowanie w skroniach nie było winą jego wiernego lokaja. Nie powinien się wyżywać na biednym elfie za coś, co zapewne sam na siebie sprowadził. Przymknął oczy w cierpieniu. Żadnego alkoholu. Nigdy, nigdy więcej.

\- Odesłałeś Legolasa, aby poszukał Aragorna, syna Arathorna. Książę wyruszył do Rivendell wczoraj, wziął z obozu tylko dwa konie...

Galion niemal wypuścił z rąk tacę z gorącą herbatą, gdy Thranduil wystrzelił z łóżka jak strzała, sprawiając, że jego majestatyczna pidżama straciła część swojego srebrnego brokatu. Dumnemu królowi nie udało się jednak utrzymać na nogach długo. Z męczeńskim stęknięciem blondyn osunął się na kolana, widząc mroczki przed oczami. Minęła dobra chwila, zanim doszedł do siebie.

\- Niemożliwe! Ja miałbym wysyłać mojego jedynego dziedzica w samotną podróż przez jedne z bardziej niebezpiecznych terenów w całej Ardzie?! Spisek! Spisek! Zatrzymać Legolasa! Natychmiast! Gdzie jest Tauriel, kiedy jej potrzeba?!-

\- Wygnana, panie...? Chociaż może nie do końca, bo wczoraj razem opłakiwaliście Kiliego z rodu Durina. Przyznam szczerze, panie, nie nadążam za Jego Królewską Mością. Ta histeria o kamienie również była zupełnie niespodziewana...

Thranduil z rosnącym horrorem wysłuchiwał sprawozdania Galiona.

\- Wojna... o parę kamieni? Elbereth, Eru, Tolkien, ratujcie! Moi żołnierze, mój syn...

\- Jeśli mógłbym jeszcze zwrócić uwagę króla na jeden, malutki szczególik - do przesłuchiwania służą lochy, nie reprezentacyjna sala tronowa, której podłoga jest niesamowicie trudna do wyczyszczenia w przypadku poplamienia jej cuchnącą, orczą krwią.

* * *

Elfka bez słowa rzuciła Radagastowi mieszek pełen złotych monet, wpatrując się z uwielbieniem w zestaw pozamykanych w fiolkach emocji. Prezentacja przerosła wszelkie jej oczekiwania. Czarodziej złapał woreczek z uśmiechem.

\- Do usług. - Już miał chować pieniądze do kieszeni i udać się w drogę powrotną do domu, gdy-

\- A więc to Thranduil był tą ,,dodatkową sprawą", którą chciałeś załatwić w naszej drodze do Dol Guldur. - Gandalf wyrósł przed nim niczym z podziemi. - Dolałeś mu eliksiru gniewu do wina, a potem skłoniłeś mnie, żebym podał mu eliksir czułości zanim poszedł za Legolasem i Tauriel, wmawiając mi, że mikstura zregeneruje jego siły. Masz pojęcie, co narobiłeś?

\- Gandalfie, jak miło cię widzieć ponownie... - Radagast zaśmiał się sztucznie, grzebiąc czubkiem buta w ziemi. - To tylko taki niewinny żarcik był... Przecież i tak wyruszyłby z wojskiem, żeby pomóc Bardowi. Historia potoczyłaby się tak samo...

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Niższy czarodziej skulił się w sobie pod ganiącym wzrokiem Gandalfa. - Wyobrażasz sobie, jakim utrapieniem było znoszenie Thranduilowych humorków? Wiesz, jaki miało to impakt na równoległe światy? A szczególnie na świat Fanfiction? To świat ludzi, mój drogi! Ludzi - oni nie wierzą w eliksiry, tylko w huśtawki nastrojów podczas ciąży, alkoholizm, narkomanię i choroby psychiczne! Zanim się obejrzysz, powstanie setka fanfików z tagiem ,,mpreg!Thranduil!" Nie mówiąc już o tym, że prawdziwy Thranduil jest zrozpaczony rozstaniem z synem!

\- No, dobrze już, dobrze! Przepraszam. Dopilnuję, żeby Legolas zajął honorowe miejsce w przyszłej Radzie Elronda i dostał jakieś super ważne zadanie, za które pokolenia będą go pamiętać wiekami. W końcu dobra sława syna jest najlepszą pociechą ojca, tak? Nie rób z igieł wideł...

* * *

\- Legolas jeszcze nie powrócił, Galionie?

\- ...Niee, p-panie...

\- Dziwne... Przecież miał tylko zameldować o ucieczce Golluma. To nie jest jakaś wielce skomplikowana sprawa do wyjaśnienia...

* * *

 **Niby wszyscy znają, ale co mi tam, napiszę: mpreg - (mężczyzna) w ciąży. Co o tym sądzicie?**


End file.
